


Here in the Light

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Hahaha I’m going 2 hell, Just straight up porn, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Rutting, Spanking, but do not be fooled, its fluffy, its porn, pfft straight, what straight???no str8s here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: Eponine gets an early birthday present from Cosette.Smut. Inspired (kinda) by In the Light by the Lunineers.





	Here in the Light

Eponine wakes to golden sunshine and singing.

It’s a soft, wordless aura echoing through the tiny apartment, accompanied by the smell of pancakes. Eponine snuggles into the white sheets and smiles, drifting in the pinkish-gold haze that’s somewhere between dozing and wakefulness. 

The aura drifts closer, as does the pancake smell. Cosette stands in the doorway with a tray of pancakes, smiling at Eponine. “Good morning, baby.”

Eponine drags her gaze over Cosette in the way she knows sends shivers up her girlfriend’s spine. Cosette is wearing one of Eponine‘s ratty band tees, thigh-high socks, and precious little else. The tee comes to just above the socks, and Eponine is suddenly hungry for something different than pancakes. “Is it my birthday?” 

Cosette blushes, crossing the room to put the tray on top of the chest of drawers. “Of course not. Your birthday’s in two weeks,” she chides playfully.

Eponine shrugs. “So an early present.”

Cosette turns to rest her back against the drawers. “Hungry?”

The other girl nods. “I was thinking of desert first, though. Come here.”

Cosette willingly obeys, moving to sit cross-legged on the edge of the bed, hands politely resting on her lap so Eponine can’t see if she’s wearing underwear or not. Tease.

Eponine crawls over to kiss Cosette lazily, feeling slightly guilty for morning breath when she tastes mint. Cosette doesn’t seem to mind, though, whimpering when Eponine bites her lip, turning the noise into a gasp when the dark-haired girl slips a hand between her legs and touches bare skin.

“Mmm. Got yourself warmed up a little, have you?” Eponine purrs as her first finger goes in easily.

Cosette nods, stifling a whine when Eponine withdraws her finger. “What was that for?” She pouts.

Eponine replies by pulling the shirt up, over Cosette’s head and pinning her arms in the soft fabric. She reaches up to palm a soft breast, already rosy. “You were quite thorough, weren’t you?” She whispers, then cuts off Cosette’s reply by biting down on the dusky nipple. She works at it with teeth until it’s almost red-raw before moving to the other, leaving Cosette trembling and panting and flushed. She examines the other girl before suddenly flipping positions so that Cosette is bent over her lap, perky ass raised in the air. “Give me a light?”

Cosette’s voice is high-pitched and breathy as she replies. “Green, green, green, oh god.”

Eponine gives her ass a sharp smack, making sure to hit in just such a way that no real pain results, only a sting. She knows spanking is a huge turn on for her girlfriend, so she takes her time to draw it out until Cosette is practically rutting against her leg. 

Eponine trails her hand along the other girl’s backside, fingertips nearly touching the end of her labia. “What do you want, lark?” 

Cosette pants for a minute, then manages to gasp, “E-eat me out, ‘Ponine. Please.”

 

She obeys, flipping Cosette over to lie on her back. She licks a long stripe along her pussy, tongue flicking her clit in a sharp movement that makes Cosette squeal. A few more licks, alternating between quick strips along the labia and dipping her tongue deep inside. Cosette is writhing now, legs trembling on either side of Eponine’s head. A quick tap of her teeth against Cosette’s clit, and she’s coming, so hard that her back lifts off the bed. 

Smirking, Eponine jams two fingers into her girlfriend just as she’s riding off the aftershocks, and a few expert curls of her fingers send Cosette into a second orgasm with a scream. The overstimulation has made her so send that Eponine drags her into her lap, limp as a ragdoll, and lets - more helps, actually - her rut on her thigh until a third orgasm rips through her. Weakly, Cosette falls onto the bed, resting on her stomach. 

“But...Eponine...what about you?” She mumbles, slurring with exhaustion. 

In answer, Eponine straddles Cosette. “Gimme a light?”

“Green.”

Rutting against Cosette, it doesn’t take long for Eponine to come with a grunt - the sight of Cosette having an impressive three orgasms was more than enough foreplay. Tired, she wraps herself around her naked girlfriend, falling asleep almost instantly.

They wake up three hours later, blessing the fact that it was their day off, and eat cold pancakes in bed.

Eponine watches Cosette eating pancakes, and says, “You know, it feels kinda like my birthday. I don’t think any present could top that sex.”

Cosette blushes. “Eat your pancakes, ‘Ponine.”


End file.
